Love in Lost Heaven
by HazZel and CriMson
Summary: She is a lonely angel with an unique power. until one day a new friend comes. she thought everything will be okay. but, was she wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first time I'm writing in VA fandom. I love VA so much, so I just make it a story of my own.. I'm a bit nervous about your responds. Please tell me what you think!**

**Warning : This story may be contain some wrong grammar and a little OOC. Sorry for that..**

**DISCLAIMER : I do NOT own Vampire Academy. Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead. But of course I own it in my dreams.. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Long time ago no one believe about an angel, a devil or a god. They thought about them as a myth, a legend and even sometime as a bedtime story. They live by their own. But in a far away place, above the earth, where everything we thought just as a myth, it was exist.

A place where the impossible was possible.

A place that filled with so much magic and power.

A place where a creature as an angel, a devil and a god exist.

A place where no one thought was possible.

It surrounded by a lot of white clouds, made it like a heaven.

Lost Heaven.

In the middle of it was place like city, with buildings, trees, flowers, and last not the least forests surround it all.

It ruled by a Queen named Tatiana Ivashkov. An old woman who's clinging to old traditions. So did the people.

There are schools for angels. and there are school for devils too. Every angel and devil who is 5 years old must go to that school. For them to received the appropriate education for the future.

The angels have a few royal line that will be the next to ruled the land. There were 12 royal family. An Ivashkov, A Badica, A Dragomir, A Mazur, A Hathaway, A Conta, A Voda, A Zeklos, An Ozera, A Dashkov, A Lazar, and A Szelsky. All angels always have friends, especially a royal. But there's a lonely angel.

A beautiful one.

A royal one.

Everyone saw her as a crazy person. She has an unique power. She could know what people think. She could know about the future. She could see some color around people she doesn't know what it is. She could heal people. All angels can heal of course. But her healing was different.

She didn't have any friend. They were too afraid to be near her.

One day, come one of the royal family that just move to her school. Her family just move in to the city near that school, so her parents transferred her there.

Their encounter was unusual. And from that day they become inseparable best friend.

That day she thought everything will be okay. It was enough for her to just has one friend. They understand each other.

They love each other, as a best friend. She will always love her no matter what. And so did her friend.

Her first friend.

None will changed it.

But boy, was it wrong?

* * *

><p><strong>That's it…. ! how is it? Good? Bad? Please tell me what you think…<strong>


	2. Chapter 1 : The Day They Meet

**Sorry reader for gone so long…. So here it is the new chapter… but sorry I think it's boring… but I should mention this… **

**Thank you for the review and story alert/fav and story alert/fav. They make my day. **

**Happy reading. Hope you like it… :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 : The Day They Meet<strong>

It was sunny day. The sky was so blue that made you just want to lie down and stared at it all day. The birds chirped in the background. The winds blew slowly as if afraid to destroy this little peace.

Well, it was a peace day for everyone. But someone knew for real there's no a day with peace ever. Even if it's the end of the world.

The angel made her way walked down the hall to her class. She late for her class. Again. She'd already late a hundred times if not more. But who cares? After all she just a lonely girl and she was grateful for that.

No one wanted to be friend with her. They were afraid of her. After all, they never saw something like her. Her power. In school, she always sat alone, watching the other students playing, joking, talking about something, and some other things.

Since the beginning, all she always wanted was just a friend. However, it seem like it was too much to ask. Every time she approached anyone, they always walked away from her. And if not, their parents would come and take them. It always liked that.

Sometime she would wonder why her life like this is. Why she have this power? Why were they afraid of it? It was just a power. An energy. A magic. If she knew…

When she reached in the front class, she opened the door and come in. It was Stan who standing in front of the class, explaining about something they called a lesson. And boy, was that a little pissed and an amusement that show in his face?

"Nice of you to join us in a lovely day today, Miss Hathaway" said Stan. Sarcasm cleared in his voice.

Sure people afraid of her, but this person, he seemed like to give her a punishment. Because every time they meet, they would make a war world III.

"Why stanny-boy? Afraid I'll make you scream like last night?" she teased

Stan's face was as red as tomato. You could see there was smoke coming out of his ears. Then he turned around and started to teach again like nothing happen.

Five minutes into the lesson she space out. It's like a routine. She never paid attention to the class.

She glance toward the window and looked at sky. The color was blue. So blue just like that day. The day she would remember forever. The day her world changed.

The day she met her savior from loneliness. The day she met her. And the day she met with the girl that would led her into unimaginable future.

The little girl was crying near the lake.

It was a horrible day for her. Everyone in her school was against her; because of her power. They were afraid of her. A lot of them didn't want to be near her.

Still, a few bully her. They would cut her chair and made it like new so when she sat she would fall. They also hid her things. The worst they had put a bubble gum in her hair.

Her beautiful brown almost dark hair.

God knew she love her hair to death. Every time they bully her she wouldn't cry, she couldn't. She wouldn't show weakness to them. Then again, she couldn't help it when she was alone like this.

Suddenly there was a voice in the bush behind her. She turned around and met with a pair of jade eyes.

It was a girl with blond hair that framed her face lovely.

She looked like an angel.

The brown almost dark hair girl hurriedly wiped away her tears thinking the girl in front of her would start bully her again.

"Why are you crying?" asked the blond girl softly "are you okay?" her voice was concerned

"I'm fine. What are you doing here? Do you want to make my day worse?"

"I'm just walked around the school. I am new here. What are you talking about?" she asked confused

"Nothing. Go back to them"

"Them? What's your name?" she asked with a smile

"None of your business" the dark girl answered coldly.

"I'm Vasilissa Dragomir," she said extending her hand while smile a genuine smile

The dark hair girl hesitated. She didn't know what to do. After all no one ever want to be friend with her before, so she was alone.

However, there was something. G about the blond girl that made her wanted to be with her. Want to know her.

"Rose. Rose Hathaway" she answered. "Hi rose, nice to meet you!" said the blond girl with a genuine smile on her beautiful face.

She is beautiful was the dark hair girl's thought.

She felt happy. For the first time, someone wanted to know her, want to be friend with her. Afterwards they just talked about each other, knowing each other better. At some point, they were classmate in a few classes.

One of them is now, a language class.

Today they were to study to pronounce their own name and their seatmate. Moreover, fortunately, rose's seatmate was the blond girl, Vasilissa Dragomir.

They were happy and started giggled as if they have never been before.

Unfortunately, it was time for their turn to pronounce their name. Moreover, you know that for 5 years old girls their name was actually hard to pronounce.

Therefore, they were having a difficult time to pronounce it. The teacher insisted that they must be able to pronounce it now.

Finally rose has already annoyed to death by him grabbed a book –a thick one at that- and threw it at the teacher's head.

"You Fascist Bastard!" she said while threw it at the poor teacher.

Despite her age, she could be strong sometimes or in this case, when she wanted to.

The teacher just laid there on the floor unconscious. At the end of the day they were already become best friend. Even more.

Sister.

Like they were already knew each other from a long time.

And from there on they have never been separated.

Back in time now, she looked at the blond girl with amazement and adoration in her eyes. At that time, she was beyond happy that there was one person who wanted to be friend with her.

She always thought that she would be alone for the rest of her life. But thankfully god has a little mercy for her and sent her a guardian angel in the form of friend.

Everything would be all right. I have Lissa here, with me. She thought innocently, but she knew better. About the truth behind the calm before the storm.

When the times come, she would protect her with all in her being. The bad feeling that she felt right now proved it all.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? Leave a piece of your mind reader… XD<strong>

**Have a nice day… ^^**


End file.
